Need A Haircut
by cassieerin
Summary: Severus is told he needs a haircut. The suggestion holds possibilities.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sad Day. =(

"- so then Tuney was mad and I just don't know what to do! Sev? Sev? Severus? Are you even listening to me?"

Severus Snape blinked quickly, pulling himself out of the fantasy he had been lost in as he looked into the brilliant green eyes of Lily Evans.

"Of course I am, Lily. You shouldn't worry yourself with your sister. She's just jealous. I tell you that every time the two of you have a row. Eventually, you'll believe me."

Lily sighed in frustration, blowing her bangs up and off her forehead in a quick fanfare. "I know. I just can't stand her to be mad at me. She's my _sister..._she was my best friend for the most of my life. It's weird not being able to talk to her now."

"But you have me," Severus offered, working adamantly to control his voice, least some unwanted emotion show. Lily smiled and leaned her head on Severus' shoulder. Inside his chest, Severus' heart constricted tightly before pounding so loud he feared Lily would hear it.

"I know I do, Sev. Thank you. I don't know what I'd do without you." Lily raised her head long enough to place a chaste kiss to Severus' cheek before returning to her spot nestled against his shoulder.

Severus, for his part, was glad she had immediately looked away. It was rare that he blushed, but when he did the color stood out brilliantly against the pallor of his skin.

"Sev?" Lily asked, her voice revealing that she was nearing sleep.

"Yes, Lily?"

But Lily said nothing more as she had fallen into a peaceful slumber. Her body relaxed completely into Severus' side and he maneuvered himself carefully until his arms were wrapped around her, holding her tightly in his embrace.

For the rest of the long train ride, Severus sat with his eyes closed, wishing feverishly that the moment could last for forever.

"James Potter you are foul! What the bleeding hell is your problem?"

There was a rush of unseen wind accompanied with an echoing boom and James Potter found himself thrown several meters before landing flat on his arse, spread eagle.

"Go to hell you sorry prat!" Lily turned quickly, her hair flying out and around her like a cape of controlled flames as she hurried toward the lake.

"You really know how to pick 'em, mate," Sirius Black laughed as he pulled his best friend to his feet. James rubbed the back of his neck and straightened his robes out.

"It's only a matter of time, Padfoot. Mark my words, I'll marry Lily Evans yet!" As the two turned and headed, joking and laughing, toward the school, a third man fell into place with them. The trio paused at the arch entrance to glance back at the fourth member of their tight knit group.

"Remus! You coming?"

Remus Lupin shook his head slightly and turned to catch up to his friends. In the back of his mind, the lingering doubt that Lily and James would become an item grew from its original size of contemplation until it boarded on becoming a certainty. Lily Evans, it seemed, already had her eyes on someone else.

"You okay?" The voice was soft. With two little words, the tone said much more. _"I'm here if you want to talk... say the word and I'll leave you alone... please don't turn me away... I'll give you what you need."_

Lily smiled weakly and wiped away the tears that continued to roll down her stained cheeks. "I'll survive," she answered, her voice stronger than she thought it would be.

"I saw you missed dinner so I brought you something. It's not much..."

Lily interrupted. "Thank you, Severus. Sit down?"

Severus gave a small nod and dropped to the ground beside Lily with surprising grace. He handed her the carefully wrapped cloth bundle he carried and stared out over the lake as she picked at cold fish and chips. Time passed slowly and silently, but it was pleasant between the two friends.

As Lily wiped her hands off and leaned back, Severus titled his head in her direction by a fraction of an inch. "Want me to hex him? There are a few spells I've found that I'm just itching to try out."

Lily laughed. It was a light, tinkling sound, and sent tiny tremors of pleasure racing the length of Severus' spine.

"No, he's not worth your time. Honestly! I've never met a more immature boy in my life!"

Severus concealed his smile with expertise but didn't say anything. Silence fell between them once more as the sun began its decent in the sky.

"Look," Lily breathed, her words blending into the night wind, "there's already a star out!"

Severus looked up into the sky. Where the darkened shades of blue stretched toward the mosaics of sunset, a single star shone brightly. "Make a wish," he whispered.

"I did," Lily responded. After a bried pause she spoke again quietly. "Severus, look at me."

The evening seemed to have been placed under a spell at her words. Severus turned to look at his best friend and his breath caught in his throat at the sight.

The remaining strands of sunlight caressed her hair leaving behind golden high lights giving her the appearance that she was glowing. Her eyes were alight with something Severus had never before seen directed at him. Her skin was kissed from her time spent outdoors and made her perfect features seem as though they were hand crafted by a greater power, rather than simply be the byproduct of reproduction as it was.

"You should cut your hair," Lily whispered. It seemed to her that a raised voice could break the moment, so she chose to remain quiet.

"What?"

"Your eyes... they're beautiful. But it's hard to see them for your hair. You should cut it."

Severus didn't know what to say. No one had ever given him a compliment on how he looked. Now here was Lily, _his_ Lily, telling him he had beautiful eyes.

A warm smile graced Lily's lips as she watched Severus. The surprise that flashed through his eyes like quick sliver, highlighted the shards of dappled brown. The embarrassment highlighted the slivers of gold, then, something else she didn't recognise, caused the deeper, almost black lines of his orbs to flare. Watching the shift was fascinating. She supposed it was similar to watching mountains morph into the sea.

The air stilled around the lake and birds' songs faded into the background. "Lily, I -"

A finger, thin and delicate, laid itself gently over Severus' lips. "Do you think we could do this, Sev? Really do this?"

Silently, Severus nodded.

"Is this what you want?"

"Always," he breathed. The messages of a thousand words flowed in silent conversation as the pair continued to stare into each other's eyes.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to realize -"

It was Severus' turn to hush Lily. His thumb rest lightly over her mouth before reverently tracing her lower lip. His eyes broke their hold with Lily's gaze and instead followed the path his fingers were taking.

Over rosy cheek, to ghost over silken strands of hair, to trail the length of an offered neck...

Lily's eyes fell shut and a shiver passed over her body. She could feel Severus' hand shaking as he mapped out her features. Years of friendship had taught her everything about the man. She knew - finally - how much her worth was in his life... and after suffering the insesant teasing rants of one James Potter, Lily had finally realized how much worth Severus had in _her _life.

She felt Severus move closer and a heavy weight settled in her chest, pressing on her heart and lungs, making breathing a difficult task. Then his lips were over hers, so gently, so impossibly carefully it was almost as though they weren't there at all. The weight lifted, taking all of her extra baggage with it, up and away. Her hands were winding around Severus' neck and tangling in his hair. It was surprisingly soft, not at all greasy as it appeared. Perhaps it was just the style... he _did _need that hair cut.

They pulled away from each other, slightly, after a long while. Lily tucked herself against Severus' chest, her arms wrapped firmly around him. Severus cradled Lily to him as though she were the most precious being in all of the universe. He rested his chin upon her hair and inhaled deeply. Roses. And a hint of white tea. The unique scent that was his Lily.

"Severus, what about your friends?"

"What about them?" he returned, his voice thick with emotion.

"I'm... I'm muggleborn... they'll -"

"They'll leave you the hell alone or will be on the receiving end of curses they've never even dreamed of."

"And what of the war?"

"We'll go into hiding. Or we'll fight. Whatever you want to do Lily. I'll keep you safe no matter what. I promise you that."

"Why are you willing to give up so much for me?"

"What am I giving up?"

"Your friends -"

"Bastards."

"Your position with the Slytherins."

"Wankers."

"Your bachelor persona."

"Overrated."

"Are you sure?"

"Never been so sure of anything."

"What did you wish for?"

"What did _you_ wish for?"

Silence wrapped them in a warm embrace for only a moment before they spoke together, "You."


End file.
